


Peter Quill, Eat. The. Soup.

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Series: Over-Protective Much? [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No offence to hippies</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know what sucks? Getting sick. You know what's worse? Getting sick around a group of surprisingly over-protective Ship mates. That's why Peter was not going to tell anyone. Peter Quill, resident contaminated Ship Traveler. And Peter am not, under any circumstances, going to tell anyone.

"Hey, you okay?" Rocket asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine" Peter lied.

"Right" Rocket said looking at him annoyed.

"What?" Peter asked innocently.

"You smell funny" Rocket accused.

"Nope! Smell fine" Peter stated.

"Okay" Rocket said sounding not at all believing.

* * *

 

"Peter, are you feeling well?" Gamora asked on the flight deck of the Milano.

"Yes," Peter said a little to quickly.

"I can tell when your lying" Gamora told him.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot," Groot stated.

"Guys, I'm fine" Peter lied.

"I do not understand if you are fine then why are you pale?" Drax asked.

"Because I have a bad skin complexion!" Peter answered.

"Okay if your fine, then then let us take your temperature." Rocket said.

"How would you even know what a regular Terrain temperature is?" Peter accused.

"Been there kid." Rocket supplied.

"I am sure we have all been aquatinted with Earth and it's people." Drax said.

"I don't need my temperature taken." Peter grumbled.

"So you admit your sick." Rocket smiled.

"Nope" Peter Popped his lips at the 'P'.

Gamora placed her hand on Peter's forehead before he could see what was going on. He slapped he hand away, but Gamora had already felt the heat of it. She ordered him to bed and when Peter didn't go, she had Drax pull him there.

"Un hand me! I am Star Lord and I will not be dragged to my room!" Peter exclaimed.

"You are an idiot and will only get worse if you don't sleep." Gamora stated.

"Ugh" Peter crossed his arms and pouted as Drax deposited him on the bed.

"Sleep you dumb hippie!" Rocket cried.

"When did I become a hippie?" Peter asked.

"I am Groot." Groot explained.

"Well that's hardly fair, I had to say that."

"Goodnight" Gamora said and walked out of the room with the other guardians. And Peter would never admit it, but he fell right asleep afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I'm bored!" Peter yelled.

"Shut up and sleep." Rocket yelled back.

"Urg," Peter whined and promptly rolled off the bed.

"PETER" Gamora yelled.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Get on the bed now or I will tie you too it." Gamora commanded.

"Oh, kinky." Peter shot back.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"It doesn't mean anything buddy." Rocket lied.

Peter felt himself get picked up and thrown into the bed. Gamora stood above him looking angrily at the human. Peter shrugged and laid down with his back facing the woman. Without his consent, he fell into a deep sleep.

 

"Peter! Eat. The. Soup." Rocket commanded.

"No!" Peter crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Eat it!" Rocket cried.

"No!" 

"Eat it or so help me I will shove it down your throat ." Rocket warned.

"I don't wanna" Peter whined.

"I'll get Drax!" Rocket said.

"Urge" 

Peter threw the bowl of soup at Rockets face and crossed his arms again. Gamora had to drag Rocket out of the room. Drax did end up coming in and making Peter eat, unfortunately for Peter. The symptoms started to fade away and Rocket finally got the Soup smell out of his fur when all of the sudden, Rocket started not to feel well. 

Great.


	3. Chapter 3

The next one is out like I promised go check it out at the link below

**Author's Note:**

> No offence to hippies


End file.
